land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gods and Demi gods
Gods Mianite The god of all that is good and holy. Despite his name is the same as the realm's, Dekanite created mianite. He despises Dianite, and dislikes those who follow him, but will not simply attack for that reason alone. He wants what is holy, and light, and have all creatures of night abolished from his land. Those who follow them are bathed in light, and shall on do acts that are holy and for the good of Mianite. Ianite She Goddess of fairness and justice. She isn't good or bad, she's neutral, and will treat both Mianite and Dianite equally if at trial. For example, if followers of Mianite attack followers of Dianite for no reason, no motive, then followers of Ianite will be encouraged to help followers of Dianite with anything they'd like. Repairing, fighting, or just there to vouch for them, and vice versa. Also, even though Mianite created the world, Ianite watches over, and chooses what is right. Dianite The god of darkness and destruction. Dianite is a bit unpredictable, but whatever he does will never be in the name of good. He wishes for everything to be in absolute chaos and everything to be shrouded in darkness. He even attacks his own followers, but not to kill, just to toy with them. Scare them. Those who follow him shall do things only in the name of chaos, attacking those who follow Mianite and Ianite without reason. Demi Gods Mianite Demi Gods The Priest, who preaches the name of Mianite across the land. The Champion of Light, who fights against the darkness, protecting those who follow Mianite. And The Librarian, who has the knowledge of everything that has been created, and is to be created, knows everything of the past, present, and future. Ianite Demi Gods The Guardian, who protects everyone who is not in the wrong, in the present situation. The Watcher, who watches over everyone in the Realm of Mianite, to see who is in the wrong, and who is not. And the Guider, who guides everyone back on the right path if ever they are lost. Dianite Demi Gods The Trickster, who is basically the bane of everything living, and seeks to create chaos among everyone, even the followers of Dianite. The Champion of Night, who seeks to fight the light, and bring darkness down everywhere, and protects those who follow Dianite.The Reaper, who wishes everything to die, except those who follow Dianite. He slays any and every animal and person on the path of light. And Furia the guardian who protects Ianites stolen heart Lady Arianite Goddess of fertility, rebirth and lust. The last aspect of her nature is contained within Diante, her son. Arianite only does what fairs her interests or of what is benefit to her. Once a mortal, had faired Mianite, a god among mortals. ''LORE (Or Timeline) '' E = Era C= Century E1 C 0 Mianite the gods of gods was created by Steve after slaying the Ender Dragon after Steve was banished by his land, for years the mighty Steve was trapped in The End by dripping Enders blood into the portal out creating an implosion in the wormhole, and had created Mianite. Miante forced to live with this thing of a mortal for era's drowning Mianite into madness. E3 C 2 Mianite the gods of gods has grown frustrated with this Steve, his own creator, Mianite had decided unto dusk to force his mind out of The End by eating his creator, for Steve was just a means to an end, and Mianite knew he had the powers to start a new. But Mianite must prove himself worthy of this position of a god, already knowing his test of patience is skilled. E3 C 3 Mianite had killed his creator, Steve, and had used mortal blood to create an infusion with left over Ender Blood making a wormhole to the land of the creator. This strange land Mianite had encountered had a haunting of mortals. Mianite's way of creating his position as a god would to worship with these Red Bloods. E4 Mianite had become a monk of Ianite, Ianite the god of all justice at the time had been pleased with Mianites progress, for Mianite wishes to follow the steps of wisdom of fairness first. although Mianite had been a faired with his duties with a women of such beauty, such lust. Mianite was ashamed of his love of Lady Aranite, for Aranite was faired with another Red Blood. E4 C 1 Mianite's had been worshipping Ianite for some time and had been preying for months to be disbanded from Ianites temple, Ianite was unpleased of such a good scholar preying to leave, but with all fairness Ianite had to do her duty and let Mianite leave without return, Mianite had cast off to go see Lady Arianite, after some years Aranite had been manipulating Mianite about her multiple relations, Aranite pleading Miantite to leave the temple and come to her chambers, Mianite listened. For some months Arianite and Mianite had become something more, and Mianite shared his stories of being immortal and such. A drunk god, celebrating a kings platter. Mianite was pleased with Aranite's chambers and her brown lushish hair, and meaty body, Mianite's godly blood flowed within Aranite, Aranite was now a Demi God. After some months Mianite had left his wed, for Mianite had heard whispers of Aranite's unloyal way's, yet Mianite was unaware of the birth of Diante.